1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer system and a chip having a computer system environment information monitoring module.
2. Description of Related Art
Input/output interfaces are the device by which users interact with a computer system. The computer system often makes use of a screen as an output device to present the information to the user. Usually, a display card, such as a video card, a graphics card or a graphics-accelerator card, is needed to process the information to generate output images on the screen. However, the users are not able to receive the information when the display card malfunctions or when the information is generated before the activation of the display card. Thus, the users cannot figure out the status of the computer when the above situations occur.